Kaito and Master
by Primuler
Summary: Kaito is a singing software powered by E-Persona program, which enables him to talk and have a personality. He belongs to a young woman, who wouldn't let him sing. Series of daily life events with Vocaloid. Not very interesting summary, I guess.


Why does Vocaloids always have to be humans/robots in fanfics? I think that they still can be softwares as well. This fic was actually a series of 4 cut comic I did in other sites, so each chapter is really short. Not much else to say.

* * *

Hi, I'm Kaito. I'm a Vocaloid. What is a Vocaloid you ask? It's supposed to be a singing programn... but my owner never lets me sing. She just chats to me while watching videos in Niconico Douga or Youtube. Normally, programns on your desktops don't talk to you, but Crypton Inc. provides Vocaloid users a programn called 'E-Persona' which enables me to have a thought of my own and talk to my owner. A very unoriginal name for such an advanced programn, but still, names don't matter much, right?

The cool thing about this 'E-Persona' is that it allows me to access to most of the programs on the computer... which means I have access to the internet as well. I can do everything within the boundaries of what a computer can do... except one thing. My daily routine is to surf around Niconico Douga whenever my owner leaves the computer alone and go off somewhere to do something else. I see many Kaitos', many Vocaloids' songs every day, but doesn't it seem unfair that there's no song sung by you out of millions of songs when you're supposed to be a singer? And my owner just chats to me! Nothing else! She never tried even once ever since she installed me. What a waste of hard drive, if you ask me.

So today, I asked my owner to let me sing just for once. You know, I'm not even hoping for an original song, but a cover. A simple folk song wouldn't be too bad. She was studying at that moment. It's her usual habit. Turn the computer on for 24 hours with macro programn on and do daily tasks so that she wouldn't have to wait for the computer to turn on when she uses it.

"Master, may I ask you a favor?" I said cautiously. Master looked at me with no interest. This is the main reason why I'm wondering why this person installed me onto her computer. When she's not talking to me, she doesn't care what I'm doing. Once, I tried to attract her attention by turning on a porn video and she just flicked the window off casually and continued her work. Seriously, what kind of person is she?

"What is it?" said Master, continuing to read the bit she was reading.

"Can you let me sing a song? Please? I don't mind a simple one." I said, emitting sad-chibi-puppy-aura. This used to work with her on few occasions, but she always moved her mouse away from the icon at the last second. Pity. Still, it was worth a try.

"Well, I'm quite busy and..." Master began. I don't know what came over me at that time, but I half-yelled at her.

"You have time to watch 20 episodes of freakin' 20-minute anime and you don't have a time to make a simple song for me?!" I said, jumping up and down in my screen. She turned to give me the creepiest smile I'd ever seen. It gave me chills down my back- wait I don't have back - down my computer chips.

"You read this and do it yourself then." said Master, taking something down from the top of her bookshelf. She threw a thick, dusty book in front of me. It landed with a loud 'thud' in front of me and the desk shook. The dusts from the book covered my lenses so I couldn't see properly. This girl obviously didn't read this book probably for ever.

"I can't see" I said, jumping up and down in my screen.

"Well, when I bought the book, I thought it was written in Japanese. When I opened and read it, I found that this thing was written in Ancient Incan language. I guess your computer brain will understand it well." said Mastet cynically, wiping dusts off from my lenses. I looked down and saw the book title (which was in Japanese) as Master turned her back to me to continue with her studies.

'Complete Guide to Vocaloids for Incurable Idiots'

Hi, I'm Kaito. I'm a Vocaloid. I have this programn called 'E-Persona' onto me which enables me to do practically anything I want within the boundaries of the computer's capability except... making myself sing. I can only voice myself, but I need help from humans to sing. And I have a master who just can't make Vocaloids work by herself, and she's not even interested in me. And I'm supposed to be an 'idol' singer. Damn. Such a dark future ahead of me.

* * *

Well, it's pretty stressful to deal with a Vocaloid. I know it, because I tried. And now I'm wondering why I have that thing in my hard drive.

And just a note: Incans didn't write. They had their own ways of recording things. So what Master meant is literally 'The book is written in a language that does not exist on earth.'


End file.
